


Tournoi de Tartes

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Cauchemars en cuisine, Gastronomy, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bohort a eu l'idée lumineuse d'organiser un concours de tartes faites maison. Tous les habitants de la forteresse répondent présent... pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tournoi de Tartes

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite pour la communauté LJ big_ba_da_boum sur le prompt "Tournoi de Tartes". 
> 
> Tout appartient à Alexandre Astier.

« Vous êtes très fort en idées cons, c’est sûr, pesta le roi. Mais alors là, c’est quand même le summum de l’idée con !   
-Enfin, un tournoi de tartes, Sire, tenta de se justifier Bohort. Je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de si« con » là-dedans, honnêtement.  
-Attendez un peu de goûter à la participation culinaire de Dame Séli et vous allez vite comprendre, croyez-moi, prédit Arthur d’un ton sombre.  
Le sourire figé du chevalier en disait long sur son enthousiasme.

*

« Bon, y a combien de participants à votre truc débile ? » commença le souverain.  
Bohort essaya sans succès de ne pas avoir l’air vexé.  
« Je dirais une demi-douzaine, Sire, annonça-t-il.  
-Bien. Ben faites-les entrer, alors. Le premier, déjà. » Il eut tôt fait de regretter cette décision hâtive.  
« Venec ? » Le chevalier s’étrangla autant que lui à la vue du visiteur importun.   
« Ah, ben dès qu’il y a une fête, je rapplique, moi, se justifia le bandit de grand chemin. Et j’ai fait à bouffer, en plus.   
-Mais encore heureux, tempêta le roi. Je vous signale que c’est le but, à la base, bougre d’âne !  
-Oui, oui, bon, vous fâchez pas, modéra le voleur. Enfin, de toute façon, quand je dis que j’ai fait à manger, en vrai, c’est elle, hein, parce que moi…  
-Qui ça, elle ? s’enquit Arthur, méfiant – et à juste raison.  
-Ben, la gamine, là. Un p’tite Irlandaise. » Il montra la femme au décolleté généreux qui se cachait juste derrière lui. « Allez, ramenez la boustifaille et danse un coup pour ces messieurs ! ordonna-t-il gaiement. Et hop, hop, hop… tapa-t-il des mains au rythme des déhanchements de la serveuse.  
-Stop ! hurla en réponse le souverain. On n’est pas dans un bordel de Cornouailles, ici, c’est clair ?  
-D’accord, Sire, répondit le plus humblement qu’il le pouvait Venec. Mais si vous voulez tâter de la marchandise, vous gênez pas, vous pouvez, hein.  
-Quoi ? s’insurgea le roi. Non mais allez-y, vous embêtez pas, invitez-moi à vos partouzes, aussi, tant que vous y êtes.  
-Je parlais de la tarte », précisa dignement le forban avant de s’éclipser.   
Elle n’était pas terrible, d’ailleurs. Le genre de truc qu’on s’avale sans trop y regarder avant une passe, ça oui, mais avec des relents d’œuf pourri et de viande gâtée, quand même. A la limite de l’immonde et du mangeable-avec-des-hauts-le-cœur, en somme.  
« Suivant », énonça Bohort sans se décourager.  
Il avait tort.

« Beau-père ! s’exclama Arthur. M’enfin qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ?  
-Ah ben je me sens le bienvenu, ça fait plaisir, ronchonna Léodagan.  
-Pardon, s’excusa sommairement le souverain. Je voulais juste dire qu’on s’attend pas forcément à tomber sur vous dans ce genre de… festivité.  
-Ça va encore être comme pour la fête du printemps, siffla Bohort entre ses dents. Il va nous ramener un pauvre homme à brûler sous prétexte que c’est « thématique ». Mécréant !  
-Bon, vous, taisez-vous, le somma Arthur. Et vous, dites, quel type de tarte m’amenez-vous ? Vous l’avez faite vous-même ? »  
En son for intérieur, il espérait bien que non. Si ses talents de cuisinier égalaient ceux de son épouse, non merci !  
« Ah, non, hein, moi je ne me tape pas la tambouille, précisa le roi de Carmélide. C’est un truc fait par la p’tite esclave, là. Hé ho, Duchnocke, appela-t-il. On va pas y passer la soirée ! »  
Une jeune fille sale et maigre entra dans la pièce, en portant précautionneusement un plat.  
« Attendez, attendez, fit rapidement Arthur. La gosse, là, c’est une esclave ?  
-Je viens de vous le dire ! s’emporta le père de sa femme. Faut vous déboucher les oreilles, le matin !  
-Non mais en fait, on s’est mal compris, là, rétorqua-t-il, furieux. L’esclavage, c’est fini !  
-A Kaamelott, peut-être, argumenta son adversaire. Parce que la môme, par contre, elle vient de mon bled, je vous préviens. Vous allez pas me casser les noix !  
-Mais vous faites partie d’une fédération, espèce d’abruti ! s’énerva le roi. A Kaamelott, en Carmélide ou à Trifouillis-les-Oies, c’est pareil !  
-Ah… acquiesça son interlocuteur. Ah, oui, bon bah j’avais mal compris, ça arrive !  
-Justement. Ça n’arrive jamais qu’à vous, ce genre de trucs ! le houspilla son suzerain. Alors la gamine, vous la libérez, point barre.  
-Ben, et la tarte, alors ?  
-On s’en fout. Qu’elle parte avec. Elle n’a qu’à la manger, même – je suis sûr que vous ne lui avez rien donné à manger depuis deux jours, vu son teint.  
-Trois, rectifia tranquillement Léodagan.  
-Monstre, murmura Bohort.  
-Vous, on vous a pas sonné ! répliqua vertement l’autre vassal.  
-Bref, vous repartez et bon vent. »  
L’homme s’en alla de son pas pesant.  
« Bon, c’est qui, après ? demanda Arthur en se passant la main sur le visage.  
-Dame Séli.  
-Oh non, non, non… » se lamenta le roi.

*

« Bon, alors j’essaye une nouvelle recette, hein, expliqua la noble. Une espèce de tarte avec de l’ail, des poireaux, des lardons et des fines herbes. »  
Une servante posa l’objet devant eux.   
« Euh…  
-Bon alors, vous attendez quoi pour la goûter ? C’est pour la semaine prochaine ? »  
A contrecœur, les deux hommes prirent chacun une part de tarte – immangeable, bien évidemment.  
« Eh bien ?  
-On sent… On sent de la recherche, commença Bohort, la mine crispée.  
-La plus grande recherche, c’est quand même la transformation d’aliments tout à fait comestibles au départ en ce truc infect, continua Arthur.  
-Infect ? releva Séli en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non mais, il va falloir que vous m’expliquiez comment vous faites, un de ces jours, reprit –il. Je veux dire, à la base, ce que vous avez foutu dans la tarte (enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça), c’était mangeable. Vous passez par là, trois tours de passe-passe culinaire et hop ! Même les chiens des sous-fifres d’un village de clodos n’en voudraient pas. »  
Son voisin se retint d’acquiescer, parce qu’il était poli, alors que la tirade du roi ne l’était pas tellement. Mais on sentait bien à son expression qu’il n’en pensait pas moins.  
Ils soupirèrent de concert et appelèrent la prochaine personne.  
« J’espère que ce n’est pas… fit le souverain avant de s’étouffer dans une espèce de gargouillis.  
-Sire ? s’étonna Perceval. Ben qu’est-ce que vous avez, ça va pas ?  
-Tout se passe à merveille, le rassura Bohort. Je crois qu’il s’est juste senti mal. »  
Arthur finit par reprendre son souffle, afin de glisser une remarque – désagréable, cela va sans dire.  
« Perceval ? Qu’est-ce que vous fichez là ? Et pourquoi vous êtes tout seul ? D’habitude, vous êtes toujours collé à l’autre sagouin, là ! »  
Perceval avait sa bouille d’enfant grondé. A la vue des grands yeux liquides, Arthur se radoucit un peu.  
« Bref. Qu’est-ce que vous avez là ?  
-En fait, lâcha-t-il comme un petit garçon, je me suis disputé avec Karadoc. Il disait que j’avais pas de goût, gna gna gna…  
-Moui, enfin ça je m’en fous un peu, hein, rétorqua Arthur, brutal. Du coup, vous avez fait quoi, comme tarte ?  
-Une tarte au sel ! répondit le chevalier, tout fier.  
-Aïe, souffla Arthur en aparté à son voisin. Je vois ça d’ici…  
-C’est une spécialité de ma mémé. Enfin, je crois.  
-Ce serait pas plutôt la tarte au seigle ? glissa Bohort, dubitatif.  
-Ah… Vous me posez une colle, là. Est-ce que c’est tout autant roboratif ? »  
A la mine défaite d’Arthur, il se demanda s’il n’avait pas dit une bêtise.  
« Quoi ? C’est pas comme ça qu’on dit ?  
-Si, si, répondit le roi. Mais justement. Je suis étonné que vous l’employiez à bon escient, en fait.  
-Ah, oui, « escient », c’est « quelqu’un qui sait », c’est ça ?  
-Hum… Là, c’est plutôt le mot « sapient », mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Oui, voilà, c’est ça. Je suis surpris que vous le connaissiez, ce mot spécifique.  
-« Spécifique », c’est pas ce qui est trop gras ? Parce que ma tarte, elle l’est pas, hein, j’vous rassure ! Du pur sel.  
-« Calorique », pas « spécifique », rectifia Arthur, blasé. Mouais, c’est bien ce que je me disais, vous l’avez dit au pif, en fait.   
-Alors, on la découpe ? enchaîna Perceval sans relever.   
-Hum… C’est-à-dire que… tergiversa l’autre chevalier.  
-On va la garder pour la fin ! mentit le roi, afin de ne pas trop le blesser. Du coup, on la mange pas maintenant, forcément.  
-Ah, d’accord, merci ! » fit-t-il, tout fier.  
Lorsqu’il repartit, les mains vides, le souverain chuchota à Bohort :  
« Tâchez de la mettre au fond de la poubelle de table, d’accord ? Histoire qu’on voie pas qu’elle est dedans. » 

*

« Bien, qui sont les prochains, qu’on se marre un peu ? s’enquit Arthur, blasé.  
-Yvain et Gauvain, sire, énonça-t-il. Ils disent qu’ils ont élaboré eux-mêmes cette recette.  
-Eh bien ça promet », soupira le roi.  
Les deux inséparables entrèrent dans la pièce, l’air très satisfait.  
« Mon oncle, nous vous apportons une délicate mignardise ! s’exclama Gauvain, aux anges.  
-Oui, une onction échevelée, renchérit son compagnon. Un vrai délice incantatoire !  
-Allons bon, leur répliqua-t-il. Et qu’est-ce donc ?  
-Une succulente tarte aux fleurs ! affirmèrent en chœur les jeunes gens.  
-Aux fleurs ? répéta Arthur avec une mimique dégoûtée et surprise. Mais c’est pas comestible !  
-Détrompez-vous, sire, s’entêta Yvain. C’est vraiment une régalade.   
-Oh que oui, ajouta son ami, un renchérissement occlusal.  
-Si vous le dites », se résigna Arthur avant de croquer dans le dessert. Mal lui en prit. Il lutta vraiment pour ne pas tout recracher.  
« Mais vous êtes cintrés ! leur cria-t-il. On dirait qu’on bouffe du pollen !  
-Précisément, mon oncle, confirma le fils de sa demi-sœur en souriant jusqu’aux oreilles. C’était le but avisé.   
-Le but visé, rectifia le roi, lassé de ce vocabulaire extravagant. Bon ben, merci…  
-Oh, de rien, sire, de rien, fit Yvain, modeste.  
-Et maintenant… déguerpissez.  
-Oui, mon oncle. »  
Ils s’exécutèrent, non sans avoir cogné leurs poings les uns contre les autres en émettant un « Whoo » ravageur. 

*

« J’espère que c’est bientôt fini, parce que j’en ai marre de toutes ces salades, moi, se plaignit Arthur.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, sire, le rassura Bohort. Il ne reste plus que Karadoc.  
-Ah, ben quand même ! grommela le roi. Évidemment, le seul à s’y connaître en boustifaille passe en dernier ! »  
Le plus rural des chevaliers s’avança en présentant sa tarte comme le plus précieux des mets.  
« Spécialité du chef, annonça-t-il. Une tarte aux myrtilles.  
-J’espère qu’elle est meilleure que celle de ma belle-mère », murmura le souverain à l’oreille de son compagnon d’infortune. Ce dernier ne put qu’acquiescer, encore traumatisé par leur récente mésaventure.  
Mais cette fois-ci, aucune mauvaise surprise à l’horizon. Le plat était bel et bien délicieux. À eux trois, ils le finirent même en entier.  
En se léchant les doigts, Arthur eut le mot de la fin :  
« A part vous, les autres nous ont quand même refilé de la merde, hein. »


End file.
